4 Minutes
4 Minutes is the song sung by Melissa Lunis and Cody for their music video during the episode Chemistry. The song is originally sung by Justin Timberlake and Madonna. The concept for the video is two secret-agents that need to save the world in 4 Minutes. Lyrics Melissa: '''Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll '''Justin: '''Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll '''Melissa: '''I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow There's enough room for both '''Cody (Melissa): '''Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?) '''Both: If you want it You've already got it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and I'm gonna give you what you want Melissa: '''Time is waiting '''Cody: '''We only got four minutes to save the world '''Melissa: '''No hesitating Grab a boy '''Cody: '''Go grab your girl '''Melissa: '''Time is waiting '''Cody: '''We only got four minutes to save the world '''Melissa: '''No hesitating '''Cody: '''We only got four minutes huh four minutes So keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna '''Melissa: '''You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock '''Cody: '''That's right keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna '''Melissa: '''You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention Yeah '''Cody: '''And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good By the way that you move Oh hey '''Melissa: '''The road to hell is paved with good intentions Yeah '''Cody: '''But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me how 'bout you? '''Both: '''If you want it You've already got it If you thought it It better be what you want If you feel it It must be real just Say the word and I'm gonna give you what you want '''Melissa: '''Time is waiting '''Cody: '''We only got four minutes to save the world '''Melissa: '''No hesitating Grab a boy '''Cody: '''Go grab your girl '''Melissa: '''Time is waiting '''Cody: '''We only got four minutes to save the world '''Melissa: '''No hesitating '''Cody: '''We only got four minutes huh four minutes So keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna '''Melissa: '''You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock '''Cody: '''That's right keep it up keep it up Don't be a prima donna '''Melissa: '''You gotta get em a heart Tick tock tick tock tick tock '''Cody: '''Breakdown Yeah '''Melissa: '''Tick tock tick tock tick tock '''Cody:'' ''Yeah uh '''Melissa: '''Tick tock tick tock tick tock '''Both: '''I've only got four minutes to save the world Category:Music Videos Category:Songs